The present invention pertains generally to viral diagnostics. In particular, the invention relates to immunoassays using multiple HCV antigens, for accurately diagnosing hepatitis C virus infection.
Hepatitis C Virus (HCV) is the principal cause of parenteral non-A, non-B hepatitis (NANBH) which is transmitted largely through body blood transfusion and body fluid exchange. The virus is present in 0.4 to 2.0% of the general population in the United States. Chronic hepatitis develops in about 50% of infections and of these, approximately 20% of infected individuals develop liver cirrhosis which sometimes leads to hepatocellular carcinoma. Accordingly, the study and control of the disease is of medical importance.
HCV was first identified and characterized as a cause of NANBH by Houghten et al. The viral genomic sequence of HCV is known, as are methods for obtaining the sequence. See, e.g., International Publication Nos. WO 89/04669; WO 90/11089; and WO 90/14436. HCV has a 9.5 kb positive-sense, single-stranded RNA genome and is a member of the Flaviridae family of viruses. At least six distinct, but related genotypes of HCV, based on phylogenetic analyses, have been identified (Simmonds et al., J. Gen. Virol (1993) 74:2391-2399). The virus encodes a single polyprotein having more than 3000 amino acid residues (Choo et al., Science (1989) 244:359-362; Choo et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1991) 88:2451-2455; Han et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1991) 88:1711-1715). The polyprotein is processed co- and post-translationally into both structural and non-structural (NS) proteins.
In particular, as shown in FIG. 1, several proteins are encoded by the HCV genome. The order and nomenclature of the cleavage products of the HCV polyprotein is as follows: NH2-C-E1-E2-P7-NS2-NS3-NS4a-NS4b-NS5a-NS5b-COOH. Initial cleavage of the polyprotein is catalyzed by host proteases which liberate three structural proteins, the N-terminal nucleocapsid protein (termed xe2x80x9ccorexe2x80x9d) and two envelope glycoproteins, xe2x80x9cE1xe2x80x9d (also known as E) and xe2x80x9cE2xe2x80x9d (also known as E2/NS 1), as well as nonstructural (NS) proteins that contain the viral enzymes. The NS regions are termed NS2, NS3, NS4, NS4a, NS4b, NS5a and NS5b. NS2 is an integral membrane protein with proteolytic activity. NS2, either alone or in combination with NS3, cleaves the NS2-NS3 sissle bond which in turn generates the NS3 N-terminus and releases a large polyprotein that includes both serine protease and RNA helicase activities. The NS3 protease serves to process the remaining polyprotein. Completion of polyprotein maturation is initiated by autocatalytic cleavage at the NS3-NS4a junction, catalyzed by the NS3 serine protease. Subsequent NS3-mediated cleavages of the HCV polyprotein appear to involve recognition of polyprotein cleavage junctions by an NS3 molecule of another polypeptide. In these reactions, NS3 liberates an NS3 cofactor (NS4a), NS4b and NS5a (NS5A has a phosphorylation function), and an RNA-dependent RNA polymerase (NS5b).
A number of general and specific polypeptides useful as immunological and diagnostic reagents for HCV, derived from the HCV polyprotein, have been described. See, e.g., Houghton et al., European Publication Nos. 318,216 and 388,232; Choo et al., Science (1989) 244:359-362; Kuo et al., Science (1989) 244:362-364; Houghton et al., Hepatology (1991) 14:381-388; Chien et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA (1992) 89:10011-10015; Chien et al., J. Gastroent. Hepatol. (1993) 8:S33-39; Chien et al., International Publication No. WO 93/00365; Chien, D. Y., International Publication No. WO 94/01778. These publications provide an extensive background on HCV generally, as well as on the manufacture and uses of HCV polypeptide immunological reagents. For brevity, therefore, the disclosure of these publications is incorporated herein by reference.
Sensitive, specific methods for screening and identifying carriers of HCV and HCV-contaminated blood or blood products would provide an important advance in medicine. Post-transfusion hepatitis (PTH) occurs in approximately 10% of transfused patients, and HCV has accounted for up to 90% of these cases. Patient care as well as the prevention and transmission of HCV by blood and blood products or by close personal contact require reliable diagnostic and prognostic tools. Accordingly, several assays have been developed for the serodiagnosis of HCV infection. See, e.g., Choo et al., Science (1989) 244:359-362; Kuo et al., Science (1989) 244:362-364; Choo et al., Br. Med. Bull. (1990) 46:423-441; Ebeling et al., Lancet (1990) 335:982-983; van der Poel et al., Lancet (1990) 335:558-560; van der Poel et al., Lancet (1991) 337:317-319; Chien, D. Y., International Publication No. WO 94/01778; Valenzuela et al., International Publication No. WO 97/44469; and Kashiwakuma et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,904.
A significant problem encountered with some serum-based assays is that there is a significant gap between infection and detection of the virus, often exceeding 80 days. This assay gap may create great risk for blood transfusion recipients. To overcome this problem, nucleic acid-based tests (NAT) that detect viral RNA directly, and HCV core antigen tests that assay viral antigen instead of antibody response, have been developed. See, e.g., Kashiwakuma et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,904.
However, there remains a need for sensitive, accurate diagnostic and prognostic tools in order to provide adequate patient care as well as to prevent transmission of HCV by blood and blood products or by close personal contact.
The present invention is based in part, on the finding that the use of NS3/4a conformational epitopes, in combination with multiple epitope fusion antigens, provides a sensitive and reliable method for detecting early HCV seroconversion. The assays described herein can also detect HCV infection caused by any of the six known genotypes of HCV. The use of multiple epitope fusion proteins also has the added advantages of decreasing masking problems, improving sensitivity in detecting antibodies by allowing a greater number of epitopes on a unit area of substrate, and improving selectivity.
Accordingly, in one embodiment, the subject invention is directed to an immunoassay solid support consisting essentially of at least one HCV NS3/4a conformational epitope and a multiple epitope fusion antigen, bound thereto, wherein said NS3/4a epitope and/or said multiple epitope fusion antigen react specifically with anti-HCV antibodies present in a biological sample from an HCV-infected individual.
The NS3/4a epitope may comprise the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 3A-3D, or an amino acid sequence with at least 80% sequence identity thereto, or 90% sequence identity thereto, or at least 98% sequence identity thereto, or any integer in between, so long as the sequence has protease activity. In certain embodiments, the NS3/4a conformational epitope consists of the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 3A-3D.
In additional embodiments, the multiple epitope fusion antigen comprises the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 5A-5F, or an amino acid sequence with at least 80% sequence identity thereto, or 90% sequence identity thereto, or at least 98% sequence identity thereto, or any integer in between, so long as the sequence reacts specifically with anti-HCV antibodies present in a biological sample from an HCV-infected individual. In certain embodiments, the multiple epitope fusion antigen consists of the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 5A-5F.
In yet another embodiment, the subject invention is directed to an immunoassay solid support consisting essentially of at least one HCV NS3/4a conformational epitope and a multiple epitope fusion antigen, bound thereto, wherein said NS3/4a conformational epitope comprises the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 3A-3D, or an amino acid sequence with at least 80% sequence identity thereto which has protease activity, and said multiple epitope fusion antigen comprises the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 5A-5F, or an amino acid sequence with at least 80% sequence identity thereto which reacts specifically with anti-HCV antibodies present in a biological sample from an HCV-infected individual. In certain embodiments, the NS3/4a conformational epitope and the multiple epitope fusion antigen have at least 90%, 98% (or any integer between) sequence identity to the amino acid sequences of FIGS. 3A-3D and FIGS. 5A-5F, respectively, so long as the NS3/4a sequence has protease activity, and the multiple epitope fusion antigen reacts specifically with anti-HCV antibodies present in a biological sample from an HCV-infected individual. In certain embodiments, the NS3/4a conformational epitope consists of the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 3A-3D, and the multiple epitope fusion antigen consists of the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 5A-5F.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to an immunoassay solid support consisting essentially of at least one HCV NS3/4a conformational epitope and a multiple epitope fusion antigen, bound thereto, wherein said NS3/4a conformational epitope consists of the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 3A-3D, and said multiple epitope fusion antigen consists of the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 5A-5F.
In still a further embodiment, the invention is directed to a method of detecting hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection in a biological sample, said method comprising:
(a) providing an immunoassay solid support as described above;
(b) combining a biological sample with said solid support under conditions which allow HCV antibodies, when present in the biological sample, to bind to said NS3/4a epitope and/or said multiple epitope fusion antigen to form a first immune complex;
(c) adding to the solid support from step (b) under complex forming conditions a detectably labeled antibody, wherein said labeled antibody is reactive with said immune complex;
(d) detecting second immune complexes formed between the detectably labeled antibody and the first immune complex, if any, as an indication of HCV infection in the biological sample.
In still a further embodiment, the invention is directed to a method of detecting hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection in a biological sample, said method comprising:
(a) providing an immunoassay solid support consisting essentially of at least one HCV NS3/4a conformational epitope and a multiple epitope fusion antigen, bound thereto, wherein said NS3/4a conformational epitope consists of the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 3A-3D, and said multiple epitope fusion antigen consists of the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 5A-5F;
(b) combining a biological sample with said solid support under conditions which allow HCV antibodies, when present in the biological sample, to bind to said NS3/4a epitope and/or said multiple epitope fusion antigen to form a first immune complex;
(c) adding to the solid support from step (b) under complex forming conditions a detectably labeled antibody, wherein said labeled antibody is reactive with said immune complex;
(d) detecting second immune complexes formed between the detectably labeled antibody and the first immune complex, if any, as an indication of HCV infection in the biological sample.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to an immunodiagnostic test kit comprising an immunoassay solid support as described above, and instructions for conducting the immunodiagnostic test.
In another embodiment, the subject invention is directed to a method of producing an immunoassay solid support, comprising:
(a) providing a solid support; and
(b) binding to the solid support at least one HCV NS3/4a conformational epitope and a multiple epitope fusion antigen, wherein said NS3/4a epitope and/or said multiple epitope fusion antigen react specifically with anti-HCV antibodies present in a biological sample from an HCV-infected individual.
In certain embodiments, the conformational epitope comprises the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 3A-3D, or an amino acid sequence with at least 80% sequence identity thereto, or 90% sequence identity thereto, or at least 98% sequence identity thereto, or any integer in between, so long as the sequence has protease activity; and the multiple epitope fusion antigen comprises the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 5A-5F, or an amino acid sequence with at least 80% sequence identity thereto, or 90% sequence identity thereto, or at least 98% sequence identity thereto, or any integer in between, so long as the sequence reacts specifically with anti-HCV antibodies present in a biological sample from an HCV-infected individual.
In still further embodiments, the NS3/4a conformational epitope consists of the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 3A-3D and the multiple epitope fusion antigen consists of the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 5A-5F.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to a method of producing an immunoassay solid support, comprising:
(a) providing a solid support; and
(b) binding to the solid support at least one HCV NS3/4a conformational epitope and a multiple epitope fusion antigen, wherein said NS3/4a conformational epitope consists of the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 3A-3D, and said multiple epitope fusion antigen consists of the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 5A-5F.
In still a further embodiment, the subject invention is directed to a multiple epitope fusion antigen comprising the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 5A-5F, or an amino acid sequence with at least 80% sequence identity thereto, or 90% sequence identity thereto, or an amino acid sequence with at least 98% sequence identity thereto, or any integer in between, which sequence reacts specifically with anti-HCV antibodies present in a biological sample from an HCV-infected individual.
In certain embodiments, the multiple epitope fusion antigen consists of the amino acid sequence depicted in FIGS. 5A-5F.
In other embodiments, the invention is directed to a polynucleotide comprising a coding sequence for the multiple epitope fusion antigen, a recombinant vector comprising the polynucleotide and control elements operably linked to said polynucleotide whereby the coding sequence can be transcribed and translated in a host cell, a host cell transformed with the recombinant vector, and a method of producing a recombinant multiple epitope fusion antigen comprising providing a population of host cells as above and culturing said population of cells under conditions whereby the multiple epitope fusion antigen encoded by the coding sequence present in said recombinant vector is expressed.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become evident upon reference to the following detailed description and attached drawings. In addition, various references are set forth herein which describe in more detail certain procedures or compositions, and are therefore incorporated by reference in their entirety.